39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Kabra
Ian Kabra and his sister, Natalie Kabra make up one of the teams in the race for The 39 Clues. His family is the leader of the Lucian Branch. History Family * Vikram Kabra - Father * Isabel Kabra - Mother * Natalie Kabra - Sister Personality Ian has dark skin, brown eyes and dark colored hair. He has a British accent, and dresses finely. He wears suits and dress shirts and pants. Ian Kabra is Natalie Kabra's older brother, and presumes he is also her boss. He has a crush on Amy Cahill but he won't admit it, even to himself. Ian honestly loves Amy, but his mother, Cora, and his sister use it to their advantage. Also, his love doesn't overcome his duty to his branch or the power of his family. After saving Amy's life, he leaves her in a cave to die when Natalie orders him to. Throughout the books, he tries to deny to his family that he loves her, prove to Amy that he does, then follow an order given by Cora or Natalie, who really want to kill the siblings. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones Ian and his sister are first presented at Grace's funeral as stuck-up rich kids, taunting Amy and Dan for their lack of money. They are the first team to accept the challenge and quickly head on their way in the hunt. Ian later appears as Alistair Oh was leaving customs, quickly followed by Natalie, attempting to steal a book, but were stopped when they got into an arguement over whether Ian could function without Natalie. Later Ian has a brief appearance with his sister in the Catacombs to threaten Amy and Dan, but the two quickly escape with Alistair. Ian finally appeas again in the end of the book, trading Amy for what she thinks to be an antidote for a poison for Dan with a vile of liquid. Amy calls him a thief, but she tells her that, like Benjamin Franklin, owner of the vile, that he is a Lucian and the contents are his. One False Note In this book, he and his sister capture Amy and Dan and are in a boat chase with the Janus' after they break into the Janus stronghold. The Sword Thief In this book, Ian is one of the main characters. He sets up an alliance with Amy, Dan, and Allistar Oh, later revealed that he double crossed them. He left Dan, Amy, and Allistar in a cave when "got" the third clue. It was revealed later that what Dan had decoded had proved to be not correct and a trap. Beyond the Grave Ian never appears in this book, but he's frequently referred to because of his actions in book 3. The Black Circle In this book Ian first shows up in Egypt where he tries to tell Amy that he would never actually hurt her. Then when Dan grabs her hand. Ian grabs the other and Amy whirls around and kicks Ian in the shins. Then he is on the phone with Irina saying they should stop Amy and Dan from getting to close to the Lucian secrets in Russia. He then appears on the phone with Amy lying that Amy and Dan are far behind the others. Then he is on the Road of Bones thinking about Amy slightly after he was beaten by the Holts. He then is again on the phone with Irina careful to tell her to get Amy and Dan out of Russia. So its not an order to kill. In Too Deep Ian was last seen in Australia, still on the hunt. With Irina now gone, his only ally proves to be his sister, although sometimes not even then. He still has definite feelings for Amy, calling her "love" on a cell phone call. This may actually be sarcasm but is left up to the reader to decide. Also, he tries to stop his power-hungry mother from killing Amy by throwing her to the blood-thirsty sharks. The Viper's Nest He is seen in his two appearences with his mother and Natalie. In the first they are talking about the vial from Paris that is a fake and is a slow acting poisin that has no known antidote. and he shows for a second that he likes Amy. In the second Amy and Dan are with them tied up. and Ian and his mom and sister tell them that its obvious that the clue was diamonds then someone pushes Dan to rotating propeller, Amy saves him and takes the vial. The Emperor's Code'' In this one he is first seen when he and his sister kidnap Dan after Dan and Amy had a fight. Ian and Natalie knock out Dan and he moves to being under unknown captivity of Jonah. Ian is next seen at the end on mount everest being hoisted up by Sherpas. The Holts see him and instantly go in for a fight at the top. Then later on Mount Everest, Amy has a choice between saving him or a vial she chooses the vial at first but then lets it fall as she saves Ian's life. Talents *Ian is said to be as smart as a supercomputer, though lacking a bit in common sense. *Ian is his school's star polo player *Being a Lucian, he is very knowledgeable of different poisons. *And even though he's a jerk he is used to being able to charm girls. Online Cards Ian's main card is Card 178-Ian Kabra He also appears in: Card 77-Secrets of Budapest Card 404- Spy Kit Card 409- Spy Training Category:Lucian Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children